ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Birdpaw
Hey Bird, I'm sorry you're not an admin anymore, I didn't ask for that to happen, you're not mad at me, right? [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Other!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 03:05, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay, are you mad at all...at anyone? [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Other!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 03:08, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay :) You're welcome on owr IRC any time :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 14:49, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about chat *insert title* I was doing stuff for my pokemon collab and didn't see you untill you left, If you wanna chat still, I'm still on :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 18:53, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Since you're writing on SOTP, here's the welcome message [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 19:34, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Collab Hey, I gave you the welcome message above, just in cause you didn't see it. Anyway, I rearange the collab, so now it's your turn to write (as Firepaw, dont forget). Can I tell you want to write now? [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 20:07, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay, but could you add your message at the bottom? It's taking me for ever (and confusing me) to find it xD Anyway, on to the chapter details: Well, first off, you should read the revised first book, and whats been writen of the second, that way you know where we're at. Go do that now. ... ... Okay, have you done it? Well, even if you didn't, I'm still going on. (I sound like a video game intro xD) Okay. So Firepaw and Stormsong go to Shadowclan. As they are crossing the border, a patrol (consiting of Beeshine, Rockpaw, Oaknose, and Thorntail. If you wanna describe them, go |here|) spots them. Beeshine askes what they are doing in Shadowclan territory. Stromsong tells him they are going to see Brownstar, Beeshine turns them away, and the patrol starts to act weird. Firepaw wonders whats going on, and runs off to talk to Featherpaw. Firepaw sees Sparrowpaw is at the meddy den, and learns from Sparrowpaw, that Featherpaw is no where to be seen. Is that okay with you? [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 20:55, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Bird? Did you see your chapter details above? [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 23:29, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay, you just hadn't posted anything thing, so I was wondering :) If you're bussy, and can't do it now, please try to get it done before next tuesday [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 23:37, August 2, 2012 (UTC) We were, but I rearanged the chapters, so now your writing :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 23:41, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Okie dokey! Are you gonna get Dream Drop Distance? [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 23:45, August 2, 2012 (UTC) The newset Kingdom Hearts game. I've never played one before, but I'm thinking of getting this one [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 23:48, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay, but please no later than Thursday [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 21:16, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Okie doeky :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 21:21, August 4, 2012 (UTC) I'll go check it out now :D If you want, you can do it so you only have to do it every three chapters (Or how every many you want) that way you dont have to keep messageing everyone x3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'The Truth About Love' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Pink's Back Bitches!']] 00:59, August 10, 2012 (UTC) You could do it if you want, just post a note on that section. I'm doing it that way for Joyful [[User:Bloodstar18|'The Truth About Love' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Pink's Back Bitches!']] 01:48, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Nomination Hi, I just wanted to tell you that I nominated your story for Featured Article, so you'll need to answer the questions. =) {[[User:Ducksplash|'D']]uck}=) 03:20, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Chat Mod? Yeah, would you like to be one? If you do say yes, you must come to me before you ban someone for more that one day or unban someone. Okie dokey. I mainly asked, cause we need another mod, and you're on chat, and trustworthy [[User:Bloodstar18|'Evil Beware' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'We Have Waffles']] 17:58, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Okie :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Evil Beware' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'We Have Waffles']] 21:59, August 12, 2012 (UTC) OK, thanks. =) {[[User:Ducksplash|'D']]uck}=) 22:01, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Sure [[User:Bloodstar18|'Evil Beware' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'We Have Waffles']] 23:46, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Chatata? (Pokemon reference) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Evil Beware' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'We Have Waffles']] 20:40, August 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm done if you wanna chat [[User:Bloodstar18|'Evil Beware' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'We Have Waffles']] 22:01, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Staff meeting = http://efvegeg.wikia.com/wiki/I_Love_Writing_Wiki%27s_Staff_Meeting:_1 please go [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'O'M'G'' Lady' Rainicorn' Is' Pregnant!]] 14:54, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Bird-o It's your turn to write on Shadows of The Past, message me when you've read this and read whats been writen since your last edit to it. Thanks [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|''' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 14:59, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Jaystar gives the gang their warrior names (they're on the series page). Fire(whatever his new name is, I've forgotten) sees Tigerpaw and Featherpaw go off to talk. He follows them, not trusting tigerpaw, and then you can end the chapter :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 16:43, August 28, 2012 (UTC) if thats a question, I think it's Firepelt or Firefur, but the series page will have it for sure. If it's not, lol, tell me about it xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 16:46, August 28, 2012 (UTC) lol, okie x3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 16:50, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! Tigerpaw was also supposed to get his name, but, now I think I have something else to add to the plot, so, you made the plot extra better! lol (I dont think thats proper gramer either x3) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 17:01, August 28, 2012 (UTC) re;; OK, thanks, I will 'Ducksplash' Talk 17:16, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Sure [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][[Joyful|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']] 22:49, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Sure, but I cant stay long [[User:Bloodstar18|'True Love''' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'With A Slut Like Me']] 23:39, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Chat Cat? Chat? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 19:41, September 6, 2012 (UTC) IRC? Chat like, stoped working .-. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mama, I Wanna Go To Church! ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'How About Churches Fried Chicken?']] 17:45, September 9, 2012 (UTC) I nominated you for featured user. [[User:Bloodstar18|'You Always Hear About West Virginia, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'But What About East Virginia?']] 19:41, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but, I need about 10 minutes, is that okay? I'm working on my stories, for the community message and all [[User:Bloodstar18|'Hearts']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|''' Are Only Good For Breaking']][[User:Bloodstar18|' Dreams']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Are Only Good For Smashing']][[User:Bloodstar18|' Joy']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Is Only Good For Killing']] 22:32, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Thankies :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Hearts']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Are Only Good For Breaking']][[User:Bloodstar18|' Dreams']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Are Only Good For Smashing']][[User:Bloodstar18|' Joy']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Is Only Good For Killing']] 22:33, September 12, 2012 (UTC) I just joined. :) Felt the need for some fanfics not Warriors related, plus, I'm sort of gonna poof on WFW. :| 00:18, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Tell Blood sorry, my sister has to get on. *sigh* xD 00:33, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Contest Well do you want anything else coded? Arrows Flying... Into Silence... 11:44, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Well then, what prize do you want. x3 Arrows Flying... Into Silence... 20:21, October 17, 2012 (UTC) xD Arrows Flying... Into Silence... 22:52, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello This is a general message I am sending out to all Staff members. I have signed up for an Admin Mentoring program, which is to help me learn some wiki stuff (like coding, CSS, JS, and so on). I asked the Coordinateor (Brandon Rhea) if I should ask if you all (the staff members) wanted to join in, and he said sure, and you guys and ask any questions. Now, I dont know if this will be on chat or what, but, message me if you'd be interested in being a part of this. Thanks, RE OK, but what timezone? Also, I might not be able to, if I can't I'll message you. x3 'ダックハッピーハロウィンのブーイング！' 12:23, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey It's your turn on Shadows of The Past so...message me when your done reading wants been added. Also, if you want, we can get on chat to discuss the chapter, or, I can just tell you it on here, which ever is fine with me :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!]] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'''Boo!]] 17:59, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay, well, I'll take that as a you read it, so anyway, Firepelt (I think thats his Warrior name) is out on a border patrol, and Shadowclan corsses the border, which resultes in a skirmish. Firepelt and Birdnose fight, with Firepelt getting a torn ear, and two scars, one on each shoulder. You can decide what wounds Birdnose gets. Firepelt returns and is healed by Featherwillow, who tells him about Tigerpaw. Then Jaystar calls a clan meeting. [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 20:19, October 27, 2012 (UTC) kay, try and have it done by next saturday [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 21:37, October 27, 2012 (UTC) okie :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 21:45, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Staff meeting # 3 Here's a link. It will last untill November 3rd, since this is a weird week. http://efvegeg.wikia.com/wiki/I_Love_Writing_Wiki%27s_Staff_Meeting:_3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 21:05, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Re OK, just type Oh, and I forgot to say, if you'd like anything changed just ask-! =D ダックハッピーハロウィンのブーイング！ 01:01, October 30, 2012 (UTC) xD ダックハッピーハロウィンのブーイング！ 01:08, October 30, 2012 (UTC) lol my Birdy friend, I literally just died. x3 A box, srsly? But since you asked so awesomely I go read it now ^.^ Leopardclaw Don't blink. Blink and you're dead. Don't turn your back. Don't look away. And DON'T BLINK... Good Luck... The Angels are coming... 15:38, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Update Hi Bird-! Chapter Three of Whirlwind is complete! Ducksplash I Ship Percy and Annabeth-! 02:56, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Hiya x3 Just letting you know that the first story in In For a Penny, In For a Pound has started! Go to One Pound Coin to read it. I would also like to thank you for subscribing to the series, it means a lot. :D Leopardclaw Down the Time Vortex... 19:59, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Bird... What happened to the collab chapter? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Leaves']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/WHAT THE F*CK?!?!?!?|'Are Falling']] 21:24, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Sorry you were in pain. Thanks for wrighting it, I'll check it out now :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Leaves']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/WHAT THE F*CK?!?!?!?|'Are Falling']] 01:15, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Bird! I'd appreciate it if you joined my wiki. It will be really cool when people join it :D I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, but it's an offer ;D ZeroheartI Am Nothing... 01:18, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Do you notice something different? [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 22:02, November 11, 2012 (UTC) I mean about on here... ^-^ [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 22:04, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Hint: You're user bubble [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 22:07, November 11, 2012 (UTC) I think you deserve it, cause of what you did, or tired, to do :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 22:09, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Admin Congrats on your adminship-! =DD Ducksplash I Ship Percy and Annabeth-! 22:19, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Scars of the past Voting is now open on the forum, and Bloody gave me the general plotline of what he was thinking on my talkpage. x3 -Ducksplash liek a ''Whirlwind''-! 21:59, December 18, 2012 (UTC)